Sueurs Nocturnes
by mikomi-hako
Summary: Quand les sueurs nocturnes vous envahissent comment y faire face et avancer?
1. Premiers tremblements

**Sueurs nocturnes**

**Auteur : Mikomi**

_Catégorie : Lemon_

_Chapitre 1 : Premiers tremblements_

Bon me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui est un lemon à suspens. Vous comprendrez alors que le titre à deux sens bien précis.

Il faisait lourd dans la pièce, une chaleur étouffante, propice aux cauchemars. Nuit trouble pour songes perturbés.

Une jeune femme de 26 ans n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans son lit. Des perles de sueurs qui descendait le long de son front pour mourir sur l'oreiller attestait de l'origine de ses mouvements quelques peu chaotiques. Elle rêvait, plutôt elle cauchemardait.

Un rêve atroce, mélange de pensées refoulées et d'angoisses irrationnelles.

Dans ce film nocturne qui se jouait dans la tête de la jeune femme, elle se voyait debout, figée, les yeux pointant sur une silhouette inanimée à moitié cachée par des buissons. C'était la nuit et pourtant elle reconnaissait le corps. Pas besoin d'approcher plus, elle ne voulait pas confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Cette silhouette, masculine, élancée et sauvage c'était celle de son partenaire Ryô Saeba, abattu froidement d'une balle dans la tête.

Qui?

Qui avait pu faire ça?

Qui avait pu mettre fin à l'éternel Étalon de Shinjuku, celui que Kaori croyait invincible?

Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Ne supportant plus son poids, elles flanchèrent laissant la pauvre jeune femme assise sur un sol glacé. Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues et elle se mit à hurler.

« Ryooooooooo! »

Puis la rue, les buissons, le corps de Ryô disparurent d'un seul coup et Kaori se retrouva entourée d'un épais brouillard. Des murmures lui parvinrent aux oreilles. D'abord incompréhensibles puis de plus en plus claires.

« Appelez une ambulance! »

« Non ce n'est pas la peine, il est mort! »

« Mademoiselle,que faites-vous là? »

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Elle a une arme! Elle l'a tuée!

« Elle l'a tuée! Arrêtez-là! »

Toutes ces voix lui arrivèrent aux tympans en même temps dans un brouhaha le plus total puis s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« C'est de ta faute Kaori » lui fit une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut sans peine. C'était celle de Mick.

« Tu aurais dû le quitter pour moi ma belle! » ajouta-t-il

« Ma puce, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses un jour lui faire ça, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait » lança une voix féminine, celle de Saeko

« Tu as eu raison Kaori, il méritait ce sort, il te faisait souffrir » ajouta la voix d'Eriko.

« Les femmes célibataires de Shinjuku auront enfin la paix! Vive Kaori! » finit la voix de Falcon

Perdue parmi ce déluges de voix et de propos méchants, Kaori ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Sa seule certitude résidait dans le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, le pire de tous. Elle commença à trembler de peur et hurla de toutes ses forces de la laisser tranquille.

Elle se réveilla à ce moment là, la peur au ventre et le visage couvert de sueurs; Elle haleta à tel point qu'elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle se leva difficilement de son lit et sortit de sa chambre.

Dans le couloir un courant d'air la fit frissonner; A quelques pas se trouvait la chambre de Rtô. Elle avait comme une irrépressible envie d'y entrer et de le regarder dormir. Deux ou trois fois elle eut l'audace de le faire et le visage angélique que Ryô affichait quand il dormait avait le don de la rassurer et de la calmer. Elle voulait une fois de plus voir ce visage d'ange.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la chambre de son partenaire. Elle posa sa main sur la porte pour la pousser mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit des gloussements venant de sa chambre. Elle y prêta une oreille attentive et lorsqu'elle sut ce qu'étaient ses sons, une envie soudaine de castrer son partenaire se fit sentir.

« Quel sale porc! Il rêve encore de je ne sais quelle midinette! Il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là! »

Puis pendant qu'elle ruminait un plan infaillible pour réduire l'Etalon de Shinjuku en Farinelli de Harajuku, elle entendit un prénom s'échapper des lèvres de Ryô. Elle aurait voulu que se soit n'importe quel prénom sauf celui-là : Kaori. Elle pensa alors qu'il s'agissait d'une autre Kaori. Après tout ce n'était pas la seule Kaori de Tokyo et il en connaissait 2 ou 3.

Mais une phrase de quelques mots seulement jeta un froid dans l'appartement.

« Arrête, si Miki nous voyait... »

Non ce n'était pas possible... Kaori se mit à rougir comme une tomate et ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, entre la colère et la flatterie. D'un côté elle lui en voulait à mort pour oser rêver d'elle de manière si explicite et de jouer les indifférents blessants la journée mais d'un autre côté elle était flattée car elle avait la preuve qu'il avait envie d'elle, qu'elle était une femme à son goût.

« Mais alors qu'attend-il pour me le montrer ce sombre crétin! » finit-elle par bredouiller.

Finalement dépitée, elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour se jeter sur la première nourriture qu'elle trouva. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et Kaori se réconfortait dans la nourriture.

« Et voilà il aura une occas' de plus pour me descendre en me disant que j'ai besoin d'un régime! Et évidemment moi comme une idiote, je vais démarrer au quart de tour et lui balancer une de mes massues. Ensuite je vais le regretter en pensant qu'il fait ça juste pour cacher ses réels sentiments. Mais bien sûr Kaori comme s'il pouvait influer sur ses rêves! C'est pas parce qu'il rêve de moi de cette manière là qu'il me désire en vrai. Ne te fais pas de fausses joies Kaori. »

Elle se jeta sur la nourriture en se fichant pas mal des kilos qu'elle pourrait prendre.


	2. Frissons habituels

Chapitre 2 : Frissons habituels

Pendant que Kaori se régalait goulûment de son repas nocturne, Ryô continuait comme si de rien n'était à rêver de Kaori. C'était bien de sa partenaire qu'il s'agissait et le rêve qui accompagnait cette nuit sans lune était loin d'être innocent.

Un long couloir, plus long encore que celui de son appart et pourtant c 'était bien celui-là. Sa vision des choses était déformée et il s'en fichait comme de sa première paire de chaussettes. Il faisait très chaud, c'était l'été.

Il entendait des rires au loin qui se transformèrent en murmures érotiques.

« Ryô! Trouve-moi! hihi »

cette voix c'était celle de Kaori. Il ne l'avait jamais entendue avec cette douceur et ce timbre mais c'était bien la sienne.

Puis il vit une ombre se mouvoir non loin de sa chambre. Il s'approcha lentement sa faire de bruit puis ouvrit en grand la porte; Elle était là allongée sur le lit. La pose qu'elle prenait était d'une excitation folle. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre en satin blanc cassé. Elle avait écarté les pans de sa tenue pour laisser entrevoir ses longues jambes fuselée et une partie de sa poitrine nue. Elle était plus que tentante dans cette tenue légère.

Ryô, absorbé par les formes de Kaori, s'approcha, un sourire de charmeur sur les lèvres et le regard d'un fauve. La jeune femme le fixait laissant apparaître son désir pour lui. Il glissa sur le lit en posant ses mains de par et d'autre du corps de sa belle. Cette dernière se laissa faire ce qui n'étonna pas Ryô.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais »

Ryô ne fit que sourire à cette révélation. Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir et la frustrer un peu. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement puis Ryô écarta son visage. Il attendit la réaction de sa partenaire et en voyant sa déception, il recommença son manège deux ou trois fois avec à chaque fois un baiser plus long et plus profond. Kaori en eut marre de ce manège et posa sa main sur la nuque de Ryô et l'attira à elle.

Le baiser fut violent et passionné. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur le coup et dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce dernier attrapa ses poignets et plaque les bras de Kaori contre le lit.

« Laisse-moi te savourer lentement avant le plat principal ».

Le regard qu'il lui lança était celui d'un prédateur. Ryô de par son métier et de par son caractère était un homme à la nature sauvage et impétueuse, un fauve en manque d'amour et un homme à satisfaire. Kaori se plia volontiers à ses règles.

Il descendit doucement et défit la ceinture en toile de la robe de chambre, laissant à Ryô la vue d'un corps splendide. D'une main il frôla le sein droit de Kaori qui réprimait un souffle rauque. Puis insista davantage tout en embrassant l'autre sein. Kaori sentit des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir le dos.

Il descendit un peu plus laissant derrière lui des dizaines de baiser sur la peau satinée de la jeune femme. Ses mains firent de longs mouvements sur ses cuisses et l'une d'elle se glissa à l'intérieur pour arriver juste au dessus de la féminité de sa belle.

Ses lèvres rejoignirent ses mains puis descendirent un peu plus augmentant de manière significative son plaisir. Ryô y resta quelques minutes lui procurant ainsi les plus intimes et les plus douces caresses qu'elle ait pu avoir.

Il finit par remonter en empruntant le même chemin. Kaori était troublée mais heureuse. Elle posa ses mains sous le tshirt de Ryô et le fit remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le sol de la chambre. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne la fit trembler et son excitation redoubla comme celle de son partenaire d'ailleurs. Il fit lui-même d'enlever le reste de ses affaires. Il regarda sa partenaire une dernière fois, souleva les jambes de celle-ci et entra en elle.

Ce geste fit gémir Kaori. Ryô commença à bouger en elle de manière lente puis de plus en plus rapide. Kaori haleta et ses soupirs se transformèrent en gémissement rauques et répétés. Au bout d'un moment il changea de position. Il se retira et s'assit. Il demanda à Kaori de le rejoindre. Elle se colla à lui et glissa autour de sa masculinité. Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement coordonnés et faisaient naître des cris de plaisir.

Kaori regarda son partenaire et lui sourit. Entre deux gémissements elle réussit à lui dire:

« Arrête, si Miki nous voyait... »

« Tu veux que j'arrête? »

« Ahhhhh... non.. continue... ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ... voulu... dire... t'imagine? »

« Si Miki ... nous voyait... elle ne douterait plus... »

Au moment où l'orgasme allait les cueillir tous les deux en même temps, Ryô se réveilla. Il réalisa qu'il était enroulé autour de son traversin et que le rêve avait eu des conséquences visibles sur son anatomie.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il devait à tout prix calmer ses esprits. Il opta alors pour une douche glacée.

Kaori toujours en train de manger entendit l'eau couleur et s'imagina en pestant que Ryô avait dû trop bien s'éclater dans son rêve.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il descendit à son tour dans la cuisine et fut surpris d'y voir la lumière. Il entra et aperçut sa partenaire en train de manger.

« C'est pas avec ça que tu vas plaire Kaori! Continue et tu ressembleras à une baleine! »

« Et toi Ryô tu pourrais parler! tu n'arrives tellement pas à satisfaire ta libido la journée et que la vis la nuit avec des femmes que tu n'auras jamais! »

Avait-il bien entendu? Kaori avait deviné de quoi il rêvait? Apparemment il avait du faire du bruit et curieuse elle avait écouté au porte.

« Au moins moi j'ai une libido, c'est pas comme Kaori la Sainte Vierge! »

Apparemment tous deux étaient touchés par leurs rêves et frustrés à la fois. Ryô ignorait toujours son blocage vis-à-vis de Kaori. Pourquoi ne pas laisser éclater son désir et ses sentiments pour elle? Pour ne pas la mettre en danger? Pourtant elle était déjà en danger en restant avec lui car leurs adversaires la prenait pour sa petite amie. Pour respecter la promesse faite à Maki? Mais il ne lui avait pas promis de ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle.

Et Kaori elle voulait éloigner Ryô à cause de son cauchemar. Elle avait peur pour lui et d'après son cauchemar ça serait elle qui mettrait fin à la vie de Ryô.


	3. Je te meurs

**Chapitre 3 : je te meurs... **

Kaori faisait grand cas des cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Depuis le soir où elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque son frère expirait pour une ultime fois, elle avait toujours senti dans ses pires cauchemars un parfum prémonitoire. Et plus d'une fois elle avait eu raison de s'en méfier. Le sursaut qu'elle avait eu au moment où Ryô se recevait une balle en pleine tête de la part de Mary. Elle avait bien cru le perdre. Heureusement ce ne fut que son reflet dans un miroir mis exprès là qui le sauva.

Dans ce cauchemar là, elle le tuait. Effroyable vision de l'avenir. Kaori en était transi de peur.

Depuis qu'elle avait fait ce cauchemar elle s'éloigna instinctivement de Ryô. Elle savait que sa mort viendrait par elle, c'était encré dans son sang.

Pourtant la perspective de savoir qu'elle hantait les rêves de son partenaire, que son prénom était prononcé avec tant de désir et tant d'ardeur la laissait rêveuse.

Elle savait désormais qu'il avait des désirs refoulés qui explosaient à la nuit tombée. Soudain, elle se rétracta... Elle était un peu psychologue et connaissait bien le mécanisme des rêves. Elle savait que ce n'était que la résurgence d'événements, un mélange de souvenirs qui aléatoirement faisait naître un rêve.

Alors ...

Alors ce n'était peut-être qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autres, une résurgence du fait qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais la toucher. Elle représentait un trésor inaccessible et se figurait qu'il pouvait la toucher dans ses rêves. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir dans la réalité, il l'avait dans ses rêves. Ce qui voudrait dire alors...

Kaori n'est qu'un simple fantasme, rien de plus, une volonté de l'inconscient d'avoir la main mise sur ce qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Juste une pulsion, une malheureuse pulsion, sans âme, sans sentiment, sans amour.

Cette pensée l'accabla ... le doute la prit et des centaines de questions envahirent son esprit. Où était la vérité? Qu'était-elle pour son partenaire?

Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas être juste ça pour son partenaire. Elle était encore fleur bleue et espérait recevoir autant d'amour qu'elle en éprouvait pour cet homme. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme de l'ombre, un tueur qui avait déjà eu bon nombre de femmes dans son lit, pour qui le plaisir était totalement séparé de l'amour.

Kaori était-elle juste un plaisir qu'il aimerait avoir ou un amour qu'il n'osait pas s'offrir?

Elle ne savait même pas si Ryô avait déjà été amoureux dans sa vie. Elle savait, hélas pour elle, qu'il avait connu beaucoup de femmes mais les avait-ils aimées au moins?

Quand elle l'avait connu alors qu'elle n'était qu'au lycée, elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un sale pervers qui ne pensait qu'avec son outils fièrement dressé. Elle pensait que l'opinion qu'il avait des femmes se limitait à savoir quel bonnet elles faisaient. Mais avec le temps, elle entra en lui et lut son coeur. Il était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait croire. Sa carapace de plomb était solide mais se rouillait avec le temps pour laisser entrer les véritables amis.

Kaori était une amie et elle le connaissait presque par coeur. Pourtant elle ignorait s'il avait déjà été amoureux. Certes Saeko lui avait dit qu'elle avait aimé Ryô et vis et versa mais était-ce la vérité? Était-ce de l'amour physique ou un véritable amour?

Plus elle réfléchissait plus son enthousiasme diminuait. Malgré l'aveu de son partenaire, elle doutait de plus en plus, ce qui était normale dans sa situation. Peut-être était-ce la situation qui lui avait fait dire ces si belles choses. Parce que là, maintenant, y'avait plus rien, pas de gestes, pas de paroles, rien.

Pourquoi ne pas faire un pas dans sa direction? Ce serait un bon moyen pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait...

Hélas le cauchemar refit surface à ce moment précis, coupant Kaori dans son élan. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle ne supporterait qu'il meurt à cause d'elle. Elle dût alors se résigner.

Elle quitta l'appartement le coeur lourd laissant un Ryô en proie à des questions existentielles comme savoir quel numéro de Play Boy allait-il feuilleter allongé sur le canapé...

Ce pitoyable spectacle acheva une Kaori déjà bien faible. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui jeter une massue ce qui étonna grandement Ryô d'ailleurs.

Une fois sortie, il posa ses magazines sur la table et alluma une cigarette. Il se fichait royalement de la fumer dans le salon, malgré les conseils de sa partenaire d'aller les fumer dehors sur le toit ou le balcon.

Lui aussi était tourmenté. Le rêve qu'il avait fait l'avait bousculé. C'était bien plus qu'un rêve il le savait. La dernière affaire avec le Général Kreutz avait eu des conséquences sur l'esprit du nettoyeur. Délivré de ses doutes et de ses questions, il sentait sa libido grimper en flèche. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il bloquait comme ça mais il savait déjà pourquoi il avait rêvé de Kaori si fort cette nuit.

Il la voulait, il la désirait plus que tout. Ce n'était que pure folie de ne pas y succomber. Pourtant il résistait.


	4. Tu me tues

**Chapitre 4 : Tu me tues... **

Sur le trajet la menant aux tableaux à message elle continua à réfléchir. Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle, rien que des silhouettes d'inconnus, des gens sans saveur, sans vie. Ils avaient tous les yeux morts, la tête basse. Personne ne la regardait, elle semblait être invisible parmi cette foule. Elle essaya d'accrocher un regard mais en vain. Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'ignorer, à la snober comme ça? Elle paniqua et chercha désespérément un endroit isolé loin de ces gens pesant d'indifférence. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, des perles de sueurs ornaient son front et ses mains tremblaient.

Elle vit enfin un endroit au calme. Elle courut pour s'y réfugier. Elle réalisa alors que l'indifférence faisait naître la solitude tel l'appel des sirènes. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à chuchoter.

« Allez-vous en... allez-vous en... »

Elle voulait que ses phrases ne sortent pas de sa tête. Elle voulait déjouer le silence mortuaire qui s'était installé. Tout à coup elle se mit à hurler.

Elle entendit des chuchotis tout autour d'elle. Elle enleva ses mains de ses oreilles pour réaliser que ce n'étaient pas des murmures mais des questions posées à hautes voix.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle? »

Des gens tout autour d'elle. Des curieux, des voyeurs, des personnes si peu fiers de leur vie sordidement monotone que la moindre chose pouvant les écarter de leur route rectiligne les rendaient assoiffés de curiosité. Kaori les dévisageait littéralement, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient tous là à l'épier comme une bête traquée. Elle détestait ça. Elle se leva, jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur chacun d'eux et partit en courant sans une parole pour ces pantins prévisibles.

Elle sombrait, la pauvre Kaori. Elle ne s'en rendait pas encore tout à fait compte mais plus la journée avançait plus elle s'enfonçait. Son cauchemar tournait en boucle dans sa tête et semblait la narguer avec une sournoiserie sans faille. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'en sortir.

Comment un simple cauchemar pouvait-elle lui faire autant de mal? Une chose que son cerveau avait crée de toute pièce, mélange de souvenirs, de craintes et de désir.

Elle arriva finalement avec toute les peines du monde devant le tableau à messages. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, la sueur perlant son front, elle leva les yeux vers le tableau. Elle y vit une inscription singulière. Elle ne reconnut pas de suite l'écriture.

« Lisez tous cette histoire.  
Ryo Saeba mourra ce soir  
Moi je sais qui l'a tué  
C'est sa Kaori bien aimée »

Ces mots l'effrayèrent. Elle s'attarda malgré elle sur ces quelques lignes et vit que c'était sa propre écriture. Soudain sa vue se troubla. Les lignes devinrent plus nombreuses et un voile sombre peignit son regard.

« Mademoiselle! »

Elle attendit ce mot comme un lointain écho avant de sombrer .

Elle avait l'impression de flotter et une sourde chaleur irradiait son corps. Elle se sentait vraiment bien. Un paysage se dessina devant elle et elle réalisa qu'elle rêvait.

Que s'était-il passé? Que faisait-elle désormais dans un pré sous un soleil clément et réchauffant tout son être? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaître ce lieu comme s'il elle y avait passé toute sa vie?

Elle passa son regard sur le panorama et remarqua qu'à part de l'herbe il n'y avait rien. L'infini ou du moins son idée à elle de l'infini.

Un miroir aux alouettes. Une impression de bonheur mais au fond la pire chose qui soit: la solitude, la tristesse, la mort. L'herbe a ses pieds ne bougeaient pas, les nuages non plus d'ailleurs. Pas un brin de vent et le soleil chauffait de toute sa puissance empêchant presque Kaori de respirer. Un cauchemar, un autre cauchemar.

Elle vit alors au loin un objet. Elle s'en approcha pour vite se rendre compte que c'était une pierre tombale. Elle n'osa pas regarder ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus de peur de voir ses craintes s'exacerber encore une fois. Tremblante, la peur au ventre, elle posa ses yeux sur l'inscription.

« Ryô Saeba – 19XX – 1992. Tué par sa bien aimée. »

Kaori terrorisée , mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, elle vit alors son cauchemar avancer et la conforter dans l'idée qu'elle allait causer la perte de son partenaire.

Elle se réveilla en sueurs, les mains agrippant fermement le drap. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche et vis et versa une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans la pièce. Kazue la veillait et posa ses mains sur les paules de son amis pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Kaori, chut, calme-toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar. »  
« Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que je fais là? »  
« Tu t'es évanouie devant le tableau à messages. Heureusement que Mick passait par là et t'as ramenée. »  
« Ah... »  
« Allonge-toi, tu as encore un peu de fièvre. »  
« Mais, je dois rentrer... je... »  
« Non Kaori! Tu vas rester ici cette nuit et si demain tu vas mieux on te ramèneras chez toi compris? »  
« D'accord. »

Kaori n'avait pas la force de lutter contre son amie et pour le moment il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne éloigner de Ryô. Elle craignait pour sa vie et avait peur de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire à son partenaire.


End file.
